Sweet Revenge
by Hime-Tomodo
Summary: My first Meiling Fanfic!!! Chapter 3 is up! check it out! R+R!! How Shaoran died.......
1. Default Chapter

Sweet Revenge  
Author's Note:  
  
My First Meiling Fanfic ^^ and CCS doesn't belong to me! Okay Flame me all you want  
You'll like what I send back to you ^^! Please review it would make me feel better.  
Just to let you know they are in Japan.   
  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter: 1 (Grief)  
  
"Meiling? Mrs. Meiling??" A voice said from a far.  
"Yes? and I am NOT Married!" Meiling Replied.  
  
Meiling looked out the window.   
  
=Was it my fault?= Meiling Thought.  
"Ms. Meiling, you know Mas-" Wei began but was inturupted by Meiling  
"No...It was My fault....." She said  
  
Meiling ran down stairs to see a young girl sleeping on the couch. Meiling take one   
look at the girl then sighs.  
  
=Poor Sakura....= Meiling thought  
"Meiling-chan! Ohayo!" said a beautiful lady.   
"Ohayo, Ms. Li....." Meiling said Lazily  
"Meiling, Don't blame yourself for what happened....." Yelan said frowning  
  
Meiling looked and Yelan then looked back at Sakura. She takes a deep breathe then   
sighs even bigger.  
  
"Aunty,Yelan, I am respossible for what happened..."  
"Meiling-chan, no, it isn't..." said a sleepy voice from behind.  
"Sakura-chan, Please, It is my fault, Syaoran trusted me and now....." Meiling said looking down.  
"Meiling-chan, the past is the past, You can't undo what has already-" Sakura said  
  
Meiling stopped Sakura from continuing and ran outside. She ran and ran until she stopped infront   
of the Penguin Park. She began to cry, then wiped her tears.  
  
  
"Meiling? IS that you? Haven't seen you in a while...." exclaimed a girl with long hair.  
"Oh Tomoyo-chan...." she replied.  
"Whats wrong wheres Li-kun and Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said   
"Sakura is at home and Shaoran is......"  
"Where is Shaoran?" Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
Meiling stood up then ran from Tomoyo. Tomoyo ran after Meiling trying to slow her down , but she  
was way too fast for poor Tomoyo.  
  
=Meilin-chan=  
  
Meiling Kept running non-stop. She eventually got tired and decided to go home.  
  
=It was all my fault that....=  
"Hoe? Yue?" Meiling said shocked.  
"Sakura told me to find you." the tall man with white hair said.  
  
Yue carried Meiling home and brought her upstairs.  
  
"You better stay here...." Yue said   
"Yah sure..." she replied.  
  
Sakura was down stairs in some weird outfit.......  
  
"I will train...."SHe said to Wei.  
"But-"  
"No Buts Wei, I Must learn Martial Arts to protect myself!"  
  
Sakura changed over the weeks. She started to grow her hair up to her shoulder, she NEVER wore   
dresses, and she QUITE Cheerleading!   
  
"Its time for me to change....." She said.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs Meiling was looking out her window at the Peony Tree Sakura planted a couple   
days ago.  
  
"Syaoran...."  
=How can I get you out of my mind!!!???= she thought to herself.  
  
She looked to the side seeing Sakura being taught Martial Arts.   
  
"Hey maybe I can teach her...." Meiling said.  
  
Not far away was a Mysterious person watching over the house.  
  
"Meiling, you shouldn't be so greived about him...."  
"You'll see what I mean...." Said the voice.  
  
The image of the person disappeared. Then insane Laughter was heard......  
  
"muhahahahahah!!!" said the voice.  
"You'll see....."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
Author's Note:   
  
What happened to Shaoran???? Who is this Mysterious character?? You'll have to wait!  
  
Preview:  
  
Tomoyo looked down. Tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Shaoran's dead, too??" Tomoyo said.  
"Too???" Meiling said.  
"you don't know that Eriol went back to...." Tomoyo stopped.  
"No thats NOT POSSIBLE!!!!!" 


	2. More Sufferings

Sweet Revenge  
  
  
Author's Note:  
Here is the next chapter! Just for you! heheheh! Please Review tell me if you like or not. Flame me  
for all I care! Just Kidding! ^^ I hope you enjoy this next part! AND CCS DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!!!!  
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
Chapter 2 (More sufferings)  
  
"you'll see....."  
  
Meiling ran down stairs hopeing to catch Sakura.   
  
"Sakura, Sakura-chan!"  
"Wei? Meiling-chan!" Sakura said smiling.  
"Need help?" Meiling said nudging Sakura.  
"Yah!" sakura replied.  
  
They trained and practiced all afternoon then went inside to get a drink. Sakura drank Orange Juice  
and Meiling drank Water. They both sat down and began talking about things like, Syaoran.....  
  
"Hey I got an Idea!" Meiling Exclaimed.  
"Nani?"  
"Lets Call Daidouji-kun!"  
"That sound kool!" Sakura said.  
  
When Tomoyo came over the first thing Tomoyo asked was about Syaoran, and how he was.....  
  
"Tomoyo, Shaoran is dead......" Sakura said trying to help herself from crying.  
"Gomen ne....if I ran away from you today...." Meiling said but Tomoyo didn't reply  
  
Tomoyo looked down. Tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Shaoran's dead, too??" Tomoyo said.  
"Too???" Meiling said.  
"you don't know that Eriol went back to...." Tomoyo stopped.  
"No thats NOT POSSIBLE!!!!!" Sakura said.  
  
Meiling looked even more greived then before. She bowed her head then looked up at Tomoy then at   
Sakura.  
  
"I thought he survived...." Meiling said tears pouring.  
"We lost both of them?" Sakura solemnly said.   
"I-I guess..." Tomoyo said looking at Meiling.  
  
Tomoyo rubbed her eyes then entered the Kitchen.  
  
"Where did??" Sakura said questioning.  
"Hey Sakura-chan...." Meiling asked.  
"Are you ever going back to your house with your brother?" She continued.  
  
Sakura looked up and Meiling the put her hands on her head.  
  
"So much stress...Huh? Meiling-chan...." Sakura said  
"I guess, I have to....." Sakura continued.  
"What will your Oni-chan say when you-" meiling started.  
"When I tell him about Shaoran?" Sakura said for Meiling.  
"he would want revenge....Bitter SWEET REVENGE....."SHe said standing up.  
  
Sakura pulled Meiling to go into the Kitchen with her.  
  
"You know, I would do the same as your oni-chan Sakura...." Meiling said.  
"Huh?" Sakura surprised.  
"Oh nothing Sakura..." Meiling said.  
=If you come back Shaoran....I would have revenge...for leaving us....and leaving me like this=   
  
On the other side of the room was the mysterious guy again.  
  
"So Meiling.... I knew you would say that... *smile*" said the guy then he dissappeared again.  
  
The lights turned all off, the doors locked, and the day became night with the rain clouds....  
  
"Sakura what happened?" Meiling asks.  
"I don't know Tomoyo, but we have to stick together!" Sakura tells her.  
"Sakura, wheres Aunty Yelan and Tomoyo?? Their Gone!!!"  
  
Sakura bent down and started crying. She turns to Meiling who was nervous and hugs her.  
  
"Shaoran....We need you....I need you...." Sakura said crying.  
"Sakura its okay...." Meiling comforts her.  
  
Then Looks at the darkness around her.   
  
=Oh someone help us!=  
  
  
  
-------------------------------  
Authors's Note:   
*Yawan* I have to get sleep, bed..... I hope you liked it..... pls review.....  
  
Preview:  
  
"Is that really Shaoran?" Meiling wispered.  
"Its him! SHAORAN!" Sakura Screamed  
"No! Sakura, MATA (Wait)!"  
  
Sakura fell through a trap door and dissappeared.  
  
"MEI....Ling....." Sakura's voice trailed off.  
"Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!" Meiling shrieked in horror seeing her friend falling. 


	3. Meiling's Hope Vanishes

                                                              Sweet Revenge

Authors Note: 

Chapter 3 yah, yah! I managed to get his chapter up! I hope u enjoy this next chapter!! CCS isn't mine so don't ask okay? Flame me all you want ^^ Just review for me ^^;

----------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 (Meiling's Hope Vanishes) 

_=Someone help us! =_

Meiling looked at the world around her. She felt kind of weird as if someone was watching her and Sakura. The darkness made it hard to see and the air was tense. Meiling was holding Sakura's hand and she began to tremble with fear.

"_Sakura, stay here with me okay??" _Meiling told her.

_"Hai, anyway, your very good at Martial Arts…" _Sakura replied smiling at her.

_"I may be good, but I let poor Syaoran down..." _Meiling felt terrible.

Sakura sat down trying to calm herself down. Meiling was doing the same yet she looked even more scared then little Sakura Kinomoto. 

_"Whats the plan Meiling-chan?" _Sakura said quickly standing up. 

_"We must find a source of light…" _Meiling began.

Meiling began to feel dizzy and funny because of the darkness around her. Sakura felt heavy and tired. Sakura and Meiling tried there hardest to stay awake, but eventually they fell into a very deep sleep.

-Kinomoto residence-

A tall boy was cooking in the oven when he felt a very bad feeling. He knew something was in the house. He couldn't tell if the presence was good or was evil. He quickly turned around to see a pale looking boy who was looking straight at him. He had a green hat on and the boy had a sword in his hand. He wore a sort of Ceremonial clothing and had wings.

_"Touya…"_ The boy said looking at him.

_"Gaki (brat)? IS that you?" _Touya replied.

_"Don't call me that, cause I am dead…" _The boy said looking and Touya 

Touya looked at the boy then down at the floor.

_"Dead? You left my sister, didn't you Li?" _Touya replied trying to control himself.

"I didn't come here to talk to you about that…" Li grunted. 

_"I came here to tell you, Sakura is in danger…"_ He said disappearing.

_"Where is she??!!!" _Touya yelled.

_"She is at Meiling's Mansion…" _He replied then disappeared.

-In the darkness…-

Meiling awoke to a big thud and jumped to her feet. Noticing Sakura was still asleep she shook her to wake up. Sakura yawned then looked at Meiling.

_"What is it Meiling-chan?" _Sakura said rubbing her green eyes.

_"Look…" _she smirked.

Sakura turned to where Meiling pointed and they both saw a bit of light. Meiling pulled Sakura up and they both ran together. Sakura grabbed Meiling's hand then ran even faster. 

_"We are almost there!" _Sakura yelled.

_"Yes we are!" _Meiling joined her.

Their eyes sparkled at the beautiful light up ahead. =How long has it been till we saw light? = Meiling thought. Sakura all of a sudden halted to a stop.  Her mouth was wide open.  There standing in the light was Shaoran. 

_"Is that really Shaoran?"_ Meiling whispered.  
_"It's him! SHAORAN!"_ Sakura Screamed  
_"No! __Sakura, MATA (Wait)!"_  
  
Sakura fell through a trap door and disappeared.  
  
_"MEI....Ling....."_ Sakura's voice trailed off.  
_"Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA!!!! __DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!"_ Meiling shrieked in horror seeing her friend falling. 

Meiling was alone all alone… Sakura was gone and so was Syaoran. The image of the fake Syaoran disappeared as well. 

_"What am I gonna do?" _Meiling whispered.

Then the surroundings of Meiling changed. She found herself on the Mountain Lookout Point.

_"No…this isn-"_ Meiling was cut of when she saw Shaoran on the edge of the mountain. 

Meiling looked around then saw the monster heading toward Shaoran. 

_"Syaoran! Look Out!" _she yelled but it was too late

Shaoran was now hanging on the edge of the mountain. The Mountain began to shake, Meiling looked behind her to see Sakura unconscious. Cerberus took Sakura and flew her to a different location away from danger.  

"Meiling-chan! Help me!" Shaoran yelled. "I am coming!" Meiling started to walk closer to Shaoran when rocky boulders came tumbling down. "Meiling Help!" Shaoran yelled again. Meiling just stood there horrified. She was about to run to him when Shaoran's hand slipped and he fell down. "SHAORAN!!!!" Meiling yelled down at him. "Meiling don't worry, just take care of Sakura!!!!"  He yelled back at her. 

_"No SHAORAN!!!!!!" _ Meiling yelled trying to stretch out her hand.

Meiling stood up crying she couldn't take anymore of this.  =I promised him I would take care of her, and I failed….." 

--------------------------------------------------

Author's note: 

So how was it? Did you like it? Huh? Huh? R+R! Please! I beg you! Oh right! 

Will Meiling ever find Sakura?  Can Touya save them both? Or will he be too late? Find out ^.~

Preview: 

_"Who are you?" _Meiling screamed.

_"The guy who love all fun things!" _ The guy laughed.

_Where did you bring Sakura?" _Meiling scolded.

The guy click a button and Meiling saw Sakura lying on the floor unconscious. Then all of a sudden there was a huge explosion. 

_"Touya? Is that you?" _Meiling said giggling  

_"*blush* This wasn't my idea…" _He said sighing.


End file.
